so sad about us
by bacchide
Summary: Izziand Alex, story starts in epi 3x18, when they are talking in the kitchen.. no gizzie here.. sorry but english isn't my first language..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's Anatomy.. and please , forgive me for error language, english isn't mine

Izzie and Alex are in the kitchen talking.

Alex- Iz, you didn't want me-

Iz- but this doesn't mean I want you want anyone else-

Iz- Am I gonna be alone, pining over a dead guy forever?

Alex- I hope no. It's kind of a waste-

Izzie give him a sad smile. Alex brushes her cheek with his fingers.

Iz- you know.. it's.. it's a strange feeling..-

Alex look at her and shakes his head, a question in his eyes.

Iz- I mean.. we were toghether, we were a couple.. ya, maybe a strange couple ad our story was a mess most of the time, but..now you are here, and it's.. a strange feeling..-

Alex stares at her with an amused expression on his face.

Alex- and why is so strange?-

Izzie shrugs her shoulder- I mean.. you are in this house.. with me.. your room is next to mine.. and will start fighting for shower..-

Alex- c'mon Iz.. what's the problem? You werent't so worried when I slept in your bed, so what the deal now that we have a wall between us?-

Izzie give him an angry look, and hit Alex on the chest. Alex laughed.

Alex- and don't worry, I'm not going to get in the bathroom where you are there.. naked..- he raises an eyebrow and smirk.

Iz- seriusly you are a lost cause.. there's no possibility you became a decent guy-

Alex laughed again,and this time Izzie smiles back to him. She stares at him and finally lays her head on his shoulder, with an odd expression. Alex wrap his arms around her and hold her. After few moments, Alex kiss her temple and gently pulls away.

Alex- I gotta go-

Izzie nods and let him to leave.

* * *

Meredith, Cristina and Susan are sitting in the hall,when George get in the house, shouting the door.

George- where's Izzie?-

Mer- kitchen-

George- I got married and I'm scared it was a bad idea-

Iz- nobody ever got married and didin't think that at least once-

George look down at the bottle in his hands. – it's just.. I don't know.. – he shrugs his head, with a sigh. – few hours ago, I was looking at my wife and suddendly I asked myself " do you really know this woman? Who's her?-

He began to open the bottle, but Izzie stops him.

Iz- this isn't fair, you know..this not going to help you..-

George faces her with a sad look- what I have to do? I mean.. do you really think is possible to know someone? You sleep with someone, talk to someone, thrust someone.. but do you really know him?-

Izzie give him a sad smile.- go home george.. go back to Callie.. she's you wife.. she needs you.. and you need her.. talk to her George..-

George nods and huges her friend. Then gets out.

* * *

Later in the night, Izzie is standing in front of the Alex's room. She isn't sure why she's here. She isn't sure what she want to do. She remains there for some moments. Then she decides. And without esitation opens Alex's door and gets in the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie slowly comes near the bed. She lays next to Alex. He seems asleep.

Alex- do you know- Izzie jumps to the sound of his voice. He still has closed eyes. Alex touch slightly her shoulder.

Alex- do you know? I'm not O'Malley.. you can't come here and lay next to me, hoping I don't do anything..-

Finally he opens his eyes. Give her a smile, waiting for an explanation. But Izzie just stares at him. After some moments, she ask almost breathless,

Iz- why didn't work?-

Alex look at her confused. He doesn't understand what Izzie are talking about.

Alex- what? Iz are you ok?-

Iz- us.. why didn't work? – the woman turn on her back, staring at the ceiling and waiting for an answer.

Alex shakes his hand. His smile has disappeared from his face.

Alex- I don't know Iz.. maybe relationships aren't my thing..I'm not good enough with people. Maybe I'm not this kind of guy.. I've tried, I've really done.. but..- he shrugh his shoulder. – why do you ask? Are you fine?-

Izzie faces him.she looks in his eyes- I don't know.. George told me something and immediatly I saw you in my mind..- she sigh..- he asked if we really knew the people around us.. and I thought to you.-

Alex raises an eyebrow. Again, he doesn't understand.

The two of theme stay some moment in silence. Then Izzie raises her voice

Iz- who the hell are you? You don't talk, you hide yourself, you..-

Alex- Iz, stop it..-

Iz- no.. I was with you and I don't know anything about you, Alex. Where did you live, before? What did you do? Do you have a family, do you have a friends? All that I know is your name is Alex Karev, you are a doctor and you came from Iowa..-

Alex trys not look at her. Izzie grabs his hand in her's.

Alex- Iz, you 've never asked.. –

Iz look at him in surprise. She thinks for a moment. And she realizes Alex is right. She has never asked him before.

Alex- you didn't wanna know.. because you had no interest in my life, Iz…

Iz- this isn't true, Alex. You can't say that-

Alex sighs slightly. Brushes her hairs, a soft look in his eyes.

Alex- yes I can. But this doesn't mean that was you fault. after the whole Olivia thing- he gaves her a guilty gaze- you didn't really care about me.. and you were right, I know this. Seriously, I know. I was an ass. I treated you like crap.. we didn't have a relationship Iz.. for you, was just sex..-

Iz shakes her head- you cant' say that, you.. can't-

Alex bit his lips- yes I can.. Iz if you really had cared about me, you didn't..- he stops himself. He isn't sure what to say. He isn't sure saying something is a good idea. He looks at Izzie: her beautiful eyes are connected with his. and finally he talks.

Alex- if you really had cared, you didn't fall in love with someone else..-

Izzie stares at him, her heart loses a beat. She feels his pain under her skin, she feels that. She hurted him. She hurted him badly.. this is the first time that she realizes that. And that thought hits her like a slap in the face.

Iz- I hurted you..- is not a question. Izzie look at Alex and he look back at her.

Alex- it wasn't you fault Iz.. you chose the nice guy.. and I'm not a nice guy.. I don't talk about me, I don't share, and I'm not enough for anyone.. and I'm not enough for you..-

Izzie feel the slap again.. she was the one who told him all that crap.. how she could have been able to do that?

Iz- I'm so sorry Alex.. I've never meant that.. I'm..- she starts crying softly.. Alex hold her in his strong arms, whispearing..

Iz- no Iz, no.. baby I dont wanna see you crying.. it wasn't you fault.. c'mon Iz- he grabs her cheek, wiping the tears as they fallen.. izzie hide is face in his neck..

Iz- talk.. please Alex talk.. tell me about you.. just.. talk..-

At the end of the night they are still in Alex's bed, talking and laughing. Alex holds Izzie and she smiles on his chest..


End file.
